


Tying the knot

by Mika765



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fingering, First Time, It isnt great... But it is there, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Kink, OOC, PWP without Porn, Pain, Painful Sex, Panic, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, flesh light, knotting toy, mer, mouth knotting, sorry. plot isn't my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: Lance catches Keith masturbating, and panics, and gets more than he could have dreamed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched Season 4 or 5, nothing in so long T.T, but half Galra!Keith. He has fluctuating partial galra traits i.e. ears, claws, tail, yellow eyes, etc. He didn’t join the blade, but met them so he knows stuff. I guess. No finding of his mom. Lance isn’t more depressed than normal, but he still is. A homesick boy. Shiro is the true Shiro - no clone shit...
> 
> I don’t know if i prefer surprisingly suave Keith or oblivious, dorky Keith.
> 
> In my fic, Galra males knot everytime they have sex because the species has adapted to not having a lot of time for reproduction. No heat cycles either.
> 
> I apologise for the time skip. I write porn, not plot. plot and plot transitions are hard.  
> But it is all consensual, I promise. There is also pre-existing feelings.

Lance had taken to walking the castle at night. It was the only time he could just think without anyone bothering him or asking him if anything is wrong. He loved his friends but he just wanted to be alone when he was feeling homesick. 

Pidge and Hunk were off doing something. Lance assumed they were working on a new project, but they never really shared details anymore. 

Shiro and Allura had probably gone to bed already. They were “responsible” and “Healthy” and “Not sleep deprived.” But then again, they also were always up before everyone else, presumably training and strategizing because they were trapped in a never ending war. 

Coran did whatever Coran did at night. Lance had a hunch that Coran cared about skin care just as much as he did.

Keith, well Lance wasn’t sure what Keith was doing. He never did. Usually he was always training, Lance didn’t understand why as Keith was a great fighter and in really good shape - not that he would ever tell him that- but he had already walked past the training room to find it silent and dark. Maybe it was later than he thought... 

Lance made his way to the common room, adjusting his robe tighter around him. He liked to come and watch the stars from the couches when he couldn’t sleep - which was just about every night. He curled up with his feet tucked under him. Earth was so far away. He missed his family, they didn’t even know he was alive. It didn’t do any good to think too much about it all, but when you are alone in space, what else is there to do?

After about a varga, Lance stretches out his legs figuring it was better to overthink in bed where he could eventually fall asleep safely. He didn’t want to be questioned if his friends found him passed out out here instead of in his room. 

He walked back down the hallway, the only light being cast in from outside, at least until he could see Keith’s door which was open a slight crack. He would have ignored it, relieved that Keith may have some semblance of a normal sleep schedule, but he heard a low moan coming from inside Keith’s room. Lance didn’t hesitate to go up to Keith’s door, what if he had hurt himself training? The stupid mullet would never had told anyone. 

Lance knocked lightly on Keith’s door before peaking in. He expected to see Keith bruised, dressing a wound but what was actually seeing was worse. Keith was on his hands and knees, purple Galra ears fluffed up, hips fucking into his hand. Lance jumped back, heart rushing in his ears. He can’t believe what he saw, and that Keith would have been dumb enough to fully latch the door. Lance knew he should move on to his room but he couldn’t help himself as he pressed his face into the crack to see better. Keith’s head was down, chest panting. Upon closer look, Lance could see that Keith wasn’t just fucking into his hand but a contraption that resembled a fleshlight from earth. It didn’t look normal, it was slightly longer, the top was a lot wider than anything that made sense on earth, and beyond that, it wasn’t the normal “flesh” colour but purple.

Not that he ever owned one. He was a good kid. But more so, the fear of his family finding anything kept him pretty much exclusively using his hand, but a lot could be done with one’s hand.

As Lance watched, he slowly became hard. There was nothing exciting to see but the rhythmic snap of Keith’s hips into the plastic which seemed the get harder once Lance started watching. After a few minutes, Lance’s erection was straining against his pajama bottoms and the door, and Keith’s thrusts became erratic. He stilled and Lance froze as well, surprised as Keith’s knot formed, large and red and filling up the top. His hips did small aborted thrusts, and then he let go, the ‘fleshlight’ held onto him by the force of his knot.

Keith shakily sat down onto his knees and straightened up, making eye contact with Lance. His eyes had a yellow sheen, and Lance bolted to his room, erection sagging immediately, poof gone, and his heart leapt up in his throat. He slammed his hand onto the panel and slid into his room, locking the door behind him.

He sat down on his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest, shaking slightly. He felt guilty, betraying Keith’s trust and privacy like that. Keith would hate him. Lance buried his head under his arms, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard a knock on the door. LAnce picked up his head, surprised to find tears on his face.

“I’m not here” Lance called out softly.

The knock repeated, “Come on Lance. I heard you reply.” 

Lance carefully climbed off his bed and slowly moved towards the door until he could rest his forehead against it “Look, Keith, can we just pretend this didn’t happen? I’m sorry”

“Lance. Come on. Let me in”  
Lance sighed and unlocked the door but didn’t open it, instead going and sitting down on his bed “It’s open”

Lance didn’t look up at the door as he heard it slide open and closed, cheeks burning. He feels Keith sit down next to him.

Keith seemed a bit awkward but broke the silence. “I knew you were there, you know.”

Lance jolted upright and looked at him. “What?! Then why didn’t you stop? Or stop ME?!” Lance almost yells, throwing his hands in the air. Going from embarrassed to confused anger in seconds. 

Keith just kind of shrugs, Lance notes the now missing ears, but the apparent claws. “I don’t know. I knew it was you, and I didn’t really want to stop?”   
Realising what he really just said, it is Keith’s turn to blush and look down. 

Lance was too taken aback by that confession to say anything until it finally slipped out in a flood of questions “So, uh… What’s up with your dick? Is it a Galra thing? Can only some Galra do it? Does it happen every time? What even is it?”   
LAnce took a deep breath and looked over at Keith. He was still embarrassed but he figured both of them couldn’t get any more.

Keith’s eyes were wide. “I didn’t think that you had noticed that” He said awkwardly, but then he sighed, shoulders sinking. “Um yeah, it is a Galra thing. Apparently, as a species, reproduction wasn’t prioritised so they evolved to form a ‘knot’ everytime they fucked to ensure pregnancy.” 

Keith ran a hand threw his hair, he hated receiving this talk and hated giving it even more and Lance was looking like he regretted asking. “And I guess Galra my age have just as much, if not more, hormones than humans. So they made that thing I was using to hold the knot.” 

He gave a final shrug. Lance just kind of nodded “Thanks”

They went back to their silence, Lance obviously ’sneaking’ looks at Keith. After what felt like an eternity, Keith went to stand as leave and Lance blurted out “Can I see it?”

Keith freezes, turns to face Lance, and hesitantly asks, “My knot or the toy?” 

Lance wouldn’t meet his eyes, hands wringing in his lap. “Your knot….”

 

………. (Time Jump To The Ravishing)............

 

Lance moaned. Keith was sucking at his neck while trying to pull Lance’s shirt up his torso. His claws grazed Lance’s sides, leaving pink scratches. Lance arched his back up off the bed, reaching down and pulling his own shirt off, forcing Keith to lift up his head. Once Lance’s shirt was off and thrown across the room, he quickly shot his hands up and pulled Keith’s lips down to his, Lance slowly stroking the bass of Keith’s Galra ears. If Lance hadn’t been so focused on seeing Keith’s dick, he may have wondered where Keith’s human ears went.

Lance Licked into Keith’s mouth, almost disappointed to find Keith’s blunt human teeth, but he had waited so long to properly kiss him that it didn’t matter. The second Lance relaxed his grip on Keith’s head, Keith moved back to his neck, adding more purple marks along Lance’s collar bone.

Lance wrapped his legs up around Keith who was settled between his legs, lifting his hips to rock his erection into Keith’s. Keith responded by biting into Lance and thrusting down onto Lance. Lance whimpered, reaching up and grasping at Keith’s shirt, trying to pull him closer. 

They spent a few minutes rocking into each other, both of them were breathing hard. Lance was a never ending stream of moans and whines, while Keith growled everytime Lance thrusted up into him.

Lance dropped his legs back down onto the bed, chest heaving “Keith… Please” 

Keith stands up, eyes gleaming with hints of yellow, and undoes Lance’s pants, pulling them down his legs in one motion. Lance felt very exposed wearing just his underwear that was straining with his erection. Immediately Keith ducked down, sucking at the wet spot and head of Lance’s cock through his underwear. Lance cried out, burying one hand in Keith’s long hair and using the other one to try and push his underwear down. Keith briefly lifted his head, making eye contact with Lance, before taking Lance’s entire cock down to the bass. Lance moaned, hips bucking, making his dick brush the back of Keith’s throat. 

Keith bobbed his head the best he could while pulling down his pants. He wanted Lance to have cum at least once so that he would be more pliant, making the taking of his knot easier. Once his pants were off, he reached his fingers around the base of his dick cutting off his chances of cumming too soon. Having a hand free, he used it to grab Lance’s hip, making him fuck his mouth. Both of Lance’s hands buried themselves in Keith’s hair, Lance’s hips bucking into his mouth. Before long, Lance’s hip were stuttering and he started to try and push Keith off, but Keith started sucking harder, swallowing Lance’s cum down easily.

Lance flopped down on his back again, slowly recovering from his orgasm. “You know” he mumbled “just because you are really good at blow jobs, does not mean you can get out of fucking me.”

Keith just laughed. “I know…. Do you have any lube?” 

Lance gives him A Look™ “Of course I do dumbass. You just gave me a wonderful orgasm. I give myself mediocre one’s regularly. It is in the top drawer in the closet.” 

Keith gets up and walks over to the closet, erection bobbing as he walked and opened the drawer, politely ignoring the other items of sex memoribelia with the half used bottle of lube. He turns around and tosses it to Lance. 

“Open yourself up for me. Four fingers minimum.” 

Lance raises himself up onto his elbows with a humph. “And why can’t you do it for me mister bossy?”

Keith raises an eyebrow and just holds up his hand, adorned with thick claws. “I think you are currently better suited. Maybe next time.”

Lance just nodded, laying back down, relieved that there would be a next time. He grabbed the bottle of lube and pulled his legs up. He dribbled the cool liquid on his first two fingers, and then reached down, pointer finger probing at his entrance. He tensed at the cold, but forced himself to relax so he could slide the tip of his finger in. Slowly but surely, he worked his whole finger in. He started thrusting his finger in and out, erection fighting to grow. Lance started sliding a second finger in, curling them up towards his prostate as he pulled them out, hips lifting and trembling. He thrusted the two fingers for a few fingers and then started adding a third, looking up to make eye contact with Keith who was watching him while slowly pumping his dick. 

He inserted the third one fully, scissoring them apart, trying to speed up the process. He moaned and arched his back as he hit his prostate. As he caught his breath, he shoved a fourth finger in. It was a tight fit, but he bore down and tried to spread his fingers as far as he could.   
“Keith….. Please i think i’m stretched enough. Just do it”

Keith smiles, “If you are sure” He grabs the lube from Lance, and carefully coats his entire disk. Keith then grabs one of Lance’s legs, pushing it forward and using his other hand to guide his cock into Lance’s gaping hole, enough lube to make it slide in relatively easily. They moaned out together. Lance felt the pleasure like a punch to the gut, he was shaking. “ Keith, please move”

Keith didn’t need to be asked twice and started to slowly thrust into Lance. He slowly built up speed but he knew this wouldn’t last long with how worked up he was. The soft roundness of his knot was already apparent to him when he drew back. He snapped his hips in harder, grabbing Lance’s legs to pull him in on each thrust. 

Before long, Keith’s knot was catching the rim with every thrust. He tried to slow down to not hurt Lance, but his instinct was telling him to fuck Lance even harder. He was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t even know his knot had fully formed until Lance cried out and his vision started going white around the edges. Keith immediately stopped thrusting, but started grinding his knot into Lance, rubbing it into his prostate. 

Lance could feel the knot pulling his hole so tight he was afraid it could tear, but it didn’t hurt so he wasn’t worried. What really worried him was the amount of cum pumping into him. Keith had already came once tonight so it was surprising. He felt heavy with it, feeling it slosh around in his stomach. The knowledge of the pressure and the rocking of Keith’s hips sent him over the edge again, shoving him through a shaky orgasm.

After what felt like at at least 5 minutes, Keith stopped cumming. He flopped forward onto Lance’s chest, landing in his cum, knot still fully formed. “Sorry” Keith murmured. “It should go down in a few minutes.”

They laid there, kind of cuddling. It was difficult to move when they were attached at the hips.  
Eventually, Keith’s knot went down and he pulled out, followed by a river of thick cum. He frowned a little bit looking down at it, not sure why he felt unhappy about it, but he shook it off.

“Let’s get you in the shower” Keith extends a hand down and helps Lance up. Lance immediately clenches, feeling all the cum trying to pour out of him. He nods and starts waddling to the adjoined bathroom, trying to make it to the bathroom, cum sliding down his inner thighs. 

Keith watched this, feeling very possessive and stalked after Lance, guiding him into the shower. He immediately dropped to his knees, pushing Lance’s legs apart and started lapping at Lance’s hole. He was eating up his own cum as it ran down his face. Lance’s thighs shook and he rested his head against the cool wall for balance. He was too tired to cum agian, but that didn’t stop his body from trying to get hard. 

Before long, the majority of cum was out of LAnce and all over Keith’s face and chest. Keith stood up to turn on the shower, But Lance grabbed him, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, rutting against his leg a little. 

Keith, as much as he was into it, still reached around and turned on the water. The cold shocked them apart. Lance sputtered angrily at him as he shivered.

“I’m sorry. But that’s enough for tonight” Keith smiled, and ran a hand through Lance’s wet hair.

Lance concedes, and they both wash the cum off themselves in companionable silence.   
Once dry and clean, they both collapse on Lance’s bed. Keith is gently drawing with his claw on Lance’s chest when Lance breaks the silence. “So, you said you knot every time?”   
Keith rolls his eye but makes a sound of agreement.

Lance sits up a bit and looks at him with a smirk. “Good. Because tomorrow I want you to knot my mouth.”


	2. Jaw Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance follows up on his promise, and things go a little wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went fluff -> smut - > angst
> 
> Sorry, I'll take requests for other things in other au's

Lance woke to an empty bed. He immediately felt disappointed until he remembered that Keith was an idiot who woke up way too early for training. Lance rolled over onto his stomach feeling surprisingly content. It was around the time he usually got up. He hadn't slept so deeply in a long time. And he didn’t know if he could account it to sharing a bed with someone or the multiple amazing orgasm’s he had received last night.

He grabbed his pillow, pulled it to his chest and buried his face in it, wincing slightly. His ass really did hurt the next morning. He laughed softly to himself. He couldn't believe that it had happened. Logically, Lance knew they had to talk about it, but for now, he was happy.

Lance figured that he should get up and face the rest of the team eventually, he was kind of surprised no one had come to wake him up yet. He got up and got dressed, he supposed that going to breakfast naked would be frowned upon.

He entered the dining hall to find everyone but Keith there - of course. He was greeted with smiles as he went to get some food goo. “How are you feeling Lance? Keith told us that he ran into you and that you had a bad night, so we should let you sleep?” Shiro asked him, looking quite concerned. Lance choked on his own spit briefly, coughing and trying to quickly recover. “Oh! Yeah, I am okay. I just couldn’t sleep so Keith and I sparred a bit...”

Lance gave an awkward laugh and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down, now determined to finish breakfast as fast as possible.  
Keith was going to pay for that. 

After breakfast, Lance walked to the training room. He knew he was being more obvious about this than he would want to be in front of the team, but things were really going for him right now and he didn’t care. He could hear Keith before he could even see the entrance to the training room. He followed the sound and the door automatically slid open and Keith froze. He was just in his regular clothes but his mullet was pulled into a low ponytail, not that it mattered because his hair nad shirt were plastered to his body with sweat. His cheeks were flushed and he was fighting off multiple bots alone.

Lance watched for a few minutes, figuring Keith heard him come in, willing himself not to get a boner. He figured he was allowed to be aroused watching his sweaty, hopefully-boyfriend destroy some robots, but he wanted a clear head to talk to him. He figured they both had had enough when he saw Keith stumble slightly. It wasn’t anything that the enemy would have been able to pick up on, but Lance had watched Keith enough to recognise it.

“Ending Training Simulation” Lance’s voice echoed loudly through the relatively empty room and the bots all dissipated. Keith stood just looking at him, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. Lance walked over to Keith, perhaps using a little bit more hip than necessary, despite the slight pain. He stood in front of Keith, so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of him. “I am surprised you have this much energy after last night” He teased.

Keith rolled his eyes but blushed a bit, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. His hot breath ghosted over Lances face, “Well, I wouldn’t expect so either but your promise from last night has given me a lot of restless energy. I figured training was better than you waking up with my dick in your mouth.” 

Lance swallowed hard, blushing bright. “As much as I wouldn’t be opposed to that one day, I think we should talk first, ya know?”

Keith pulled back to look him in the eyes when he nodded. “We can talk after I go shower okay?” Lance agrees and Keith starts to walk away, at least until LAnce gets a good look at his sweaty shirt pulled tight across his shoulders “Or….” Keith turned around, slightly confused. “I could shower with you and we could talk later?” He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith pressed Lance against the cool wall of the shower. The hot water poured down on them as Keith pressed a kiss hard against his mouth. Lances mouth was parted against Keith’s lips, panting as he ground his hips up into him. Keith moved down to suck on Lance’s neck below his ear, biting at his skin, bringing a bruise up to the surface. Lance leaned his head back against the wall, legs trembling. 

“Do you feel like following through on your promise from last night? I’ll return the favour.” Keith asked, breathing heavily into Lance’s ear. 

Instead of a response, Lance just dropped down to his knees. He nosed at the thick black hair at the base of Keith’s dick, it had streaks of purple through it. He moved back and started mouthing at the head or Keith’s hard cock. Keith fought the urge to thrust into Lance’s mouth, and gripped the bass of his cock to hold it still for Lance. Lance licked stripes up Keith’s dick, focusing on the urethral vein along the bottom, before finally taking the head in this mouth.

Keith moaned softly, using his free hand to run a hand through Lance’s hair. Lance was swallowing around the head, drinking down a continuous stream of precum. Before long, Lance started to slide his head down, he knew he could take it all but wanted to tease Keith as long as he could. Keith’s legs shook and he released his hold on the his cock. Lance went further until his nose was buried in his hair. 

Not waiting much longer, Lance started bobbing his head, taking Keith’s dick to the hilt with each bounce, the head hitting the back of Lance’s throat. “Oh Fuck… Lance…” Keith moaned. He was bending over Lance a little bit, the pleasure clenching his stomach. The longer Lance bobbed, the harder it was for Keith to hold back and soon he tightened his fingers in Lance’s hair, using his grasp to fuck into his mouth with each thrust. Lance gagged slightly, but tried to relax his throat and take him deeper.   
It didn’t take long, but Keith’s knot started to swell getting caught on Lance’s lips. “Fuck Lance, be careful….”

Lance just hummed, determined to take the full thing, continuing to suck down hard. The knot began pulling at his lips and he stopped moving, Keith’s hips started grinding slightly instead. Lance breathed in heavily through his nose as he fought to get his teeth on the other side of Keith’s knot - to avoid any mishaps there. After a moment, it filled completely and Lance’s jaw ached with the strain of being that far open. 

He didn’t even consider the implications of what he did until Keith started cumming down his throat. He choked on it, not able to breath, as Keith slammed his hand onto the wall above Lance’s head. Lance tried to swallow down as fast as he could, the cum couldn’t even dribble out of his mouth with the seal that the knot made. Lance’s vision started to go a tad fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, but he felt the stream of cum start to slow. 

He zoned out for a little bit and came to with Keith’s knot still in his mouth but no more cum, and Keith was running his fingers through his hair, almost petting him. His vision was still fuzzy, but he figured that it was more to do with the tears in his eyes than the lack of oxygen as he was now getting a steady stream in through his nose. If he focused really hard, he could hear Keith making soft, calming sounds as he pet him. He definitely didn’t think Keith could reciprocate anything now.

After a few minutes, Keith’s knot started to shrink, a lot faster than Lance would have thought. He couldn’t close his jaw even after Keith slipped out. The next thing he knew, the water was off, Keith was pressing soft kisses to the tears that had formed in the outer corners of his eyes, and Keith’s hands were massaging at the joint in Lance’s jaw. “Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked, voice surprisingly soft. “I am really sorry… we probably should have worked towards this.”

Lance tried to move his jaw to respond, but the pain twinged through him so he just nodded instead. “Okay, Well, I am going to take you to your room so no one can ask questions okay? Then I am going to grab you some ice.” Lance nodded again and Keith took the initiative to grab him a towel, coming back to wrap him in it and helped him stand, Lance’s knee’s had locked up.

Keith helped Lance wrap the towel around his waist, while Lance massaged and worked his jaw. “Okay, let’s go.” Keith gently walked Lance back to his room. Lance rolled his eyes at how Keith was behaving, it wasn’t like he had done anything on purpose. Lance went around his room, getting some other clothes on while Keith sat on his bed. “Lance, I am sorry. I didn’t think that it would hurt you.” 

Lance just walked over and sat down beside Keith, and curled up into his side. He hoped Keith understood that he was okay and that he wasn’t upset with him, despite his jaw not working at the moment. He felt comfortable, just there with Keith, and he dozed off on his shoulder.


	3. A Jealous™ Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk finally, and everything is fine until Keith get's jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a request.  
> I don't feel that I know enough about the show anymore T.T sorry

Lance woke up in his room alone, he couldn’t help but be disappointed because it was only evening. He sat up and massaged his mouth, managing to open and close it without too much resistance. “Keith?” he called out, his voice hoarse and not carrying far. As expected, he didn’t get a reply, but unexpectedly, he saw light streaming out from the cracked open bathroom door. 

Lance climbed out of bed and peaked through the crack. He couldn’t hear anything but didn’t want to walk in on Keith without his permission - again. He can’t see anything so he pushes the door open, now he can hear the sound of the shower running. Lance blushed remembering when they were in the shower together the day before. Knowing they needed to talk, and that he probably needed a shower too, he walked over and climbed in behind Keith. Keith’s eyes were closed but his Galra ears were perked up on top of his head, twitching in his direction so Lance didn’t bother to announce his arrival. Rather, he grabbed his shampoo, lathered some between his hands, and started to work his fingers into Keith’s hair. Almost immediately, Keith started making a soft purring noise. 

Lance figured that now, while they were both content and together would be the best time to get everything out and clear the air. “Keith…” Lance started, unsure of how he wanted to word everything. “I really like you and I don’t want you to think I only like you because of your weird Galra knot thing, which is a bonus but not what I am talking about right now. I just want to be more than this weird, ‘You knot me, something goes wrong, and then you have to save my body from destruction’ relationship.” As Lance talked, he rinsed out Keith’s hair, working with his hands helping him keep calm. He didn’t mean to keep talking but he was nervous. “I appreciate how devoted you are to the team and training an protecting us, protecting me. And I don’t hate your mullet, but you do need a haircut, even if your hair matches your ears now. And I don’t care that you can’t say ‘tron’ after I say ‘Vol’ but we do need to work on it.” As Lance took in a large breath, Keith turned and pulled him into a hug. “I like you too. Even if you talk too much”  
Keith tilted his head forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips.

 

The next few days were an adjustment for the rest of the team. Sure, most of them saw it coming, but the dynamic between Keith and Lance had changed. They still bickered and were competitive, but it was more teasing than riling each other up for a fight. They even fought better now that they weren’t trying to impress each other. Overall, they were happy for the new pair, even if Keith seemed a little more determined to protect Lance, even at personal risk in training. 

It was all good and fine until Allura suggested they visit the Mer. The whole team never visited after Lance and Hunk crash landed on their planet and helped free them from the control of the Baku. Allura was very persistent that they needed to create more positive diplomatic relations and Lance was excited to see everyone again. 

Queen Luxia welcomed them with open arms. They were already on good terms and they had a feast prepared for them once they arrived. It would have been fine if the Mer hadn't been so excited to see Lance again. Plaxum devoted all her time and directed all her questions to Lance. Keith had to fight to keep his instincts under control the whole meal. He couldn't have these allies knowing of his Galran heritage. But, he also couldn't have all those wandering hands and eyes all over his boyfriend.

He was civil all dinner, if not a little growly but finally snapped when Plaxum tried to pull Lance away from the table with no real reason other than to ‘show him something’. She had wrapped her arms around his and were pressed against each other’s side. He knew he should have been calm but his claim was still fresh and he couldn’t handle it. Keith stood abruptly from the table, bumping it slightly with his legs. All eyes turned to him and he knew that his eyes must have been showing yellow. “Lance” He tried to say it calmly but it probably came across loud and growly. “I need to show you something with Blue.” It was the only thing he could think of off the top of his head, but of course, Lance was oblivious to what he was actually saying. 

“What do you mean? She isn’t saying anything. I want to see what Plaxum was going to show me.” Lance was confused by his boyfriends outburst. And the rest of the paladins as well as Allura held their breath. This could ruin everything and they knew it. Disrespecting one of the Queen’s advisor’s is not the way to make peaceful alliances.

Plaxum placed a hand on Lance’s arm, all while not breaking eye contact with Keith. “Lance, I did not mean to overstep. You should go see what your bonded would like to show you. Maybe another time.” Plaxum released Lance, and swam back to her spot by the Queen. The rest of the paladins relaxed but Keith immediately swam forward and grabbed Lance’s arm, pulling him out of the castle towards Blue. “Keith! What the heck! She is my friend, she just wanted to show me something! And what she mean by bonded?!” Lance complained the entire time but didn’t fight Keith, who didn’t answer him, instincts focused on getting Lance away from her. 

Blue opened for the both of them and the water drained out as the entered the cockpit. Immediately, Keith pressed Lance against the wall. “I don’t like the way she looking at you.” Keith growled into Lance’s ear. “I can’t have these aliens all over you.” 

Keith started to take Lance’s suit off, getting distracted when it was just halfway down. He started to suck and bite at Lance’s shoulder blade and neck. His teeth were Galra sharp but Keith was careful not to break Lance’s skin - without his permission. The whole time, a possessive growl rumbled out of Keith’s chest.

Keith worked his way down Lance’s back, leaving small bruises and scratches from his teeth down along his spine, pulling the suit down as he went until he was crouching. Lance was biting into his fist to try and keep quiet, legs shaking. Lance felt his suit drop all the way down onto the ground, leaving him bare. Keith spread Lance’s ass cheeks, dragging his tongue up against his hole. Keith found his tongue got thicker when his teeth shifted, presumably to protect himself from his teeth, but right now, all he could focus on was working that tongue inside Lance.

Keith continued to lap his tongue against Lance’s hole, making sure it was as well lubricated as it could be. When Lance started to push back against Keith’s face, that’s when he started to push the tip of his tongue in. “F-fuck, Keith, come on.” Lance was grinding his hips back against Keith’s tongue which just stretched him further open.

Keith braced himself with one hand, pressing his left hand into the back of Lance’s thigh. He took his right hand and began to work his pointer finger in alongside his tongue. Lance moaned the stretch and the sound of Keith’s tongue in his ass was almost too much. “Keith, Please.” His voice sounded very breathy. “I want your cock. I need your knot.” 

Keith growled and quickly inserted another finger, scissoring them and working his tongue in as deep as he could before his face hit his hand. Lance’s head fell forward against the wall and he looked down at his dick which was trapped between him and the wall, the head almost purple and leaking a steady stream of precum. Eventually, Keith must have deemed him open enough because the tongue and fingers were removed, leaving him open.

The lion was silent through this whole thing, the only sound currently was the sound of Keith taking off his suit and Lance’s heavy breathing. Once Keith had his suit off, he lined up and started pushing into Lance. It wasn’t as dry as he expected, maybe Glara saliva was different, but he had stretched Lance fairly well and before long, Keith was buried to the hilt in Lance’s ass. Keith gave him a moment to adjust but then he was fcking into Lance hard. Lance had to brace both his hands on the wall, and spread his legs a little to ensure he wouldn’t fall. And it was a good thing he did, because Keith changed his angle, bending further over Lance and he was fucking directly into Lance’s prostate. 

Lance cried out, it was too much almost immediately, but Keith just kept going. He was growling, repeating “mine’ under his breath like a mantra. Keith bit softly into Lance’s shoulder, not enough to really bleed or scar but enough for him to feel it for a while. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance, pulling him off the wall slightly so that Keith could wrap his hand around LAnce’s dick as he pounded into him. Lance almost came when Keith grabbed his dick, his balls drawing up tight but he held on, tightening around Keith. Keith’s hips faltered, Lance so tight around him that he could barely move. Keith felt the heat building in his stomach so he started to pump Lance’s dick harder, tightening his hand. A few pumps is all it took before Lance was cumming, it shot up against his stomach and then the rest dripped down onto Keith’s hand, who pulled it away to lick it off.

Keith was pushed over the edge between how tight Lance was clenched around him as he came, and the taste of Lance on his hand. His knot didn’t even build slowly, just popping up strong, causing Keith to black out for a moment. When he came too, he was still coming, Lance shaking beneath him. Keith gently lifted Lance, setting them both on the ground, with Lance sitting in his lap.

They don’t know how long they sat like this, Keith’s knot not going down as he purred against Lance’s back, sucking more marks among the others. Suddenly, Blue’s com crackled on and Shiro’s voice was filling the lion. “When you two are finished, we will be meeting you in the castle, and don’t think we won’t be discussing your behaviour later Keith.” The com’s turned back off and Keith felt a little embarrassed and figured he should apologise to Lance. 

Keith took a deep breath, grimacing as it shifted his knot. “Hey, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t handle seeing them all over you, especially Plaxum. Hunk had warned me that she had kissed you and I thought it would be fine, but something just came over me and I am sorry.”

Lance settled down further against Keith. “You’re forgiven mullet. But, you can’t do this every time you get Jealous okay?” Lance can feel Keith nod against his shoulders.  
They sit together in mostly silence, occasionally Lance offers up something to fill the empty space, but they just wait until Keith’s knot can slip out. 

Keith pulls out and reaches around to find his suit, quickly pulling it back on. He places a kiss to Lance’s sweaty forehead. “I’m gonna take Red home, I will see you back at the Castle.”

Keith starts to leave as Lance stands up, cum starting to drip down his inner thigh. “Hey! What about this?” He calls after him, gesturing to his leg.  
Keith shrugs. “I guess I could clean it up for you once we get back.” His eyes flash yellow at Lance before he exists Blue. 

Lance pulls his suit on grumbling, glad the castle had a good laundry system, but Keith was definitely going to pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done.  
> Please, Unless someone has a very good idea in the future, this is done.  
> I have 4 other fics that I want to do. This was never going to be more than one chapter originally.


End file.
